XMen EvoFluTion
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel To "OPHIDIOPHOBIA". Avalanche cooks up a scheme-and brand new disease-to make some of the X-Students sick, and also to make the X-Men look bad to the public. Can this sick new scheme succeed? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to that story "OPHIDIOPHOBIA" which I wrote a while back. This time around, the Brotherhood, after Avalanche has reclaimed leadership from Quicksilver, goes back to fully trying to pick on the X-Men in a different way, Avalanche helping out this time, along with the Scarlet Witch, despite those two previously going against the terror torture of Wolfsbane. And the way the Brotherhood does their dirty deed, this time in an attempt to make it look like they know how to attend Bayville High but the X-Men suck at it? Why, they'll infect some of the X-Men students with a nasty disease called the Mutant Flu, and make it look like health standards are below par with anyone but the Brotherhood, thus indicating they deserve to run Bayville High! Can their dirty, sick deed succeed? Let's find out in this two chapter story!

THINGS TO NOTE:

One other reason for making this story is that I already made one along these lines for Monster Rancher, so I decided, hell, why not make one along these lines for X-Men Evolution? The Monster Rancher one is called: MONSTER FLU", and this is part of where I got the idea for a Mutant Flu.

This was, like the Monster Rancher fic I wrote titled "MONSTER FLU", inspired by that cool episode of Extreme Dinosaurs "Saurian Sniffles". Episode 7 in the series, and my favorite one.

This sequel was made as a response to the request in the acclaiming review of The Odd One95, who showed me how much he wanted a sequel by praising this fic's predecessor and adding puppy-dog-eyes to his request for a sequel.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to X-Men Evolution.

X-Men Evo-Flu-Tion

Chapter 1-The Mutant Flu!

It had been six weeks after Wolfsbane's frightening ordeal with her fear of snakes, and by now, it was well into autumn. Avalanche had reclaimed leadership of the Brotherhood from that group's former leader, Quicksilver, and made Wanda, AKA Scarlet Witch, his sub-commander to further knock down Pietro in terms of command level. Anyhow, the school year had gone all too smoothly, but now, on this morning just forty-five minutes before school, in their boarding house, the Brotherhood was up to something against the X-Men once more, the help Avalanche and Wanda gave Wolfsbane six weeks ago notwithstanding.

"Okay, fellow Brotherhood members, here are the facts…" Avalanche said to the bunch in front of him. "Although six weeks ago I helped Wolfsbane with her fear torture prior to my getting back my status as Brotherhood leader…" He gave Quicksilver a mean glare along with Wanda, "…I am nevertheless just as eager to pull a rotten stunt on the X-Men as the rest of you. Especially since the one I plan to do will without a doubt make it so we're viewed as much more suited for Bayville High than they are, and if it works, well…" He smiled evilly and explained: "At best, they will be on double secret probation for the rest of their time at Bayville High. And at worst, they will all be expelled. Or at least, this will be the case with those of them who we're not actually going to attack with this plot."

"I'm, uh, havin' a hard time following you, Lance…" Blob admitted. "Then I'll be more blunt and specific." Avalanche responded. "I need you, Quicksilver, and you, Scarlet Witch, to get working on a special little something that I like to call 'The Mutant Flu'." "The Mutant Flu, boss?" asked Quicksilver. "Yes, Peitro. The Mutant Flu. Obviously, it's an illness, and the kind of flu which only affects mutants." Avalanche replied. "See, on the one hand, we need to make it a potent flu which can make the X-Men we target with it sick for months. On the other hand, we musn't make it potent enough to put their lives in danger, because we're trying to make the ones we mean to infect ill enough so it looks as if the X-Men suck at keeping their friends and fellow students healthy, not kill them or permanently damage them."

"So you're saying," Toad said, trying to understand, "that we should create this Mutant Flu of yours, spray certain X-Men with it, and make them sick for months on end, and in the process, make it look as if they suddenly took ill because of piss-poor health precautions on the part of everyone around them, and make sure no evidence points to us, of course, and thus see to it we are viewed as the best ones here, and the reputation of the X-Men goes to hell and things get a lot harder for them and easier for us!" "Precisely." Avalanche said. "Good perception there, Toad." "And the fact this Mutant Flu never existed before is the reason you need me to help my brother make it?" asked Scarlet Witch. "Yes, and the fact your brother's so fast is why we need him to help you make it. Any other questions?"

"Yeah." Blob said. "How the hell do we pull this stunt without anyone seeing us? I mean, it sounds cool and all, and I'd REALLY love to make those X-Dorks pay, making some of them sick as hell in the process, but suppose we're spotted? We'll get busted big time, and most likely expelled!" "Yeah, you know, fat boy's got a point!" Quicksilver agreed. "How do we deal with that, Lance?" asked Toad. "First, Wanda and Peitro make the flu. After that, I will explain how we see to it none of us get caught in the act." "Okay, but I hope you have a foolproof plan." said Wanda. "I know what I'm doing, Wanda. Mark my words. Now get to work." Lance said in an extremely firm tone of voice. So Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch went into the kitchen, and a few moments and many speedy moves and magic spells cast later, the Mutant Flu was made in the way Lance described he wanted it. The two came out with it, the Mutant Flu being contained in a glass tank so that none of the Brotherhood would catch it.

"It's done, Lance." Quicksilver said. "We've made your Mutant Flu. So, how are we going to make sure this works out as planned without us getting caught?" asked Scarlet Witch. "First." Avalanche replied, "we choose which X-Men to target. Remember, we only get some of them sick so others can be healthy enough to take the blame. This is a crucial part of the plan. So now, secondly, we find the perfect time and place to get the drop on those targets and see to it not a one of the non-targets is present. After we have them infected, we make sure to get the hell out of sight so no one can possibly connect us to the act. Once this is all done, we just act good and natural and wait for the fun to begin, up to and including the point where this school gets to be Brotherhood heaven and X-Men hell for some time, if not all time!" "I see." Wanda told him. "Well, I suppose that's as good a plan as any." "But who will be doing what, and how the hell do we know when to strike?" asked Quicksilver. "And for that matter," Toad added, "how do we pick WHO to make sick with this new Mutant Flu, Lance?"

"All right, easy part first." Lance spoke. "When it comes to who we get sick, first thing's first. Kitty is ABSOLUTELY OFF LIMITS. She and I are the closest things to friends that any members of the X-Men and Brotherhood can be, and I don't want her getting ill. Especially since she may, out of desperation once all the commotion against the X-Men starts, want to join up with us, and then we'll be together more than ever." "You and your infatuations." Quicksilver said in his mind. "Okay, who else is off limits?" asked Blob. "Jean Grey," Lance put in, "along with Beast, Professor X, Storm, Wolverine and Cyclops." Everyone opened their eyes wide at the last one. "I know, given my history with him, the last one is surprising, coming from me," admitted Lance, "but I'd rather he take the loser fall than the laid up fall. So we're not getting him sick." "All right, so who are we definitely getting sick?" asked Toad.

Avalanche then replied: "The ones we are unquestionably going to spill this new liquid Mutant Flu on consist of Nightcrawler, Rogue, Wolfsbane, Spyke, Boom-Boom, Sunspot and Magma. Everyone else, we do like this…" Everyone listened, and Lance explained: "If they are in the same place as the ones we mean to make ill, then we make them sick, too. If not, then the lot of them take the fall with the other ones who we won't be getting sick." "Gotcha." Toad said. "So we know one thing for certain." "But we still have to find out where only that bunch and any who aren't the off-limits one will be at which time." Wanda pointed out. "And that's where your powers come in." Lance replied. "You'll need to use them to find out exactly that." "I see." said Scarlet Witch.

"By the way, it's pretty damn ironic you're including Wolfsbane in the list of those we get sick, considering how willingly you helped her six weeks ago!" Blob told Avalanche. "And I'm doing it to show that, while I had that one time only moment of helping her, along with Wanda, I'm still a member of the Brotherhood and I can easily go back to being her foe, just like I'm the foe of all other X-Men!" Lance responded. "Oh, I see…that was all I needed to know…" an embarrassed Blob replied. Anyway, Wanda used her powers to find out what she needed to know, and once she was done, having envisioned where their targets would be seen all at once without any of their non-targets, she stated: "I've found out what the best time to strike would be." "And…?" asked Avalanche. "After school, all of the ones we've chosen are intending to go to the gym to hang out and have fun before returning to their rooms." Scarlet Witch replied. "In addition, no one else will be going to the gym at that time. So we strike then, or we don't strike at all." "Well done, Wanda!" Avalanche commended. "To think we'd get to try this out on the very day we made it!"

Obviously, he was referring to the flu with "this" and "it". Anyhow, Blob asked: "So, uh, how exactly do we do our thing after school today, then?" Avalanche answered: "First, Toad, I'll need you to get both that spray rifle of yours and that two gallon soft pack." "You…you mean my super soaker?" asked Toad. "No shit, swamp boy." Avalanche replied. "Then, I need you to give it to Quicksilver. That is, right after you, Blob, fill it up with as much Mutant Flu as it will contain, once you, Toad, have zipped open the pack. Once that is done, and once you, Blob, have zipped the pack shut, Quicksilver gets it, as mentioned before." "Sweet!" Quicksilver exclaimed. "So I'm gonna be the one to spray our targets! Much as I look forward to it, though, why did you choose me?" "Because you're the only one of us who can do it fast enough and get back to our boarding house so that we can destroy the evidence and be unseen, and further, the only one fast enough to move out of sight before the X-Men realize who sprayed them!" Avalanche said.

Then Lance continued: "See, after we've filled the pack, we need to get rid of the Mutant Flu left over, both so we don't catch it and so all evidence of our stunt can be removed. Further, I would advise that, after you're done, Quicksilver, you, Wanda, make certain to use your powers to clean whatever is left of the Mutant Flu from that pack, for exactly the same reasons. After that, Toad, hide your super soaker and the pack with it in a place where no one will ever be able to find it even if they looked here." "Got it." Toad, Quicksilver, Wanda and Blob said in unison. "Let's get started quickly, then," Toad pointed out, "'cause school's gonna begin in five minutes!" So they did everything as planned, and once all was done, Wanda used her powers to contain the super soaker and pack full of Mutant Flu in a special bubble which was invisible and made what was in it invisible, too, as well as to eliminate the glass tank and what remained of the Mutant Flu.

"Okay, it's done!" Avalanche said. "So we go to school now, and after school, you will go here with the rest of us, Quicksilver, and after your sister gets rid of that bubble, you grab the soaker and pack and make your way to the gym. Then you know how the rest of it goes!" All of everyone, Quicksilver included, nodded, and they went to school, hiding how much joy they'd get out of what was to come, and acting as they normally did so no one would get the least bit suspicious. When school was out, and Nightcrawler, Wolfsbane, Rogue, Magma, Sunspot, Spyke and Boom-Boom went to the gym as they planned to for hanging out, the Brotherhood went back to their boarding house. Quicksilver ran to grab the super soaker and the soft pack with the two gallons of Mutant Flu in it after Scarlet Witch got rid of the bubble with her powers. As he put it on, Avalanche said: "Now, Quicksilver, the amount we have in there is just enough to get each of our targets with one spray, and one spray is all it takes to get them ill, so make sure that you only give them one spray apiece! Any other way, and we'll get busted for sure." "Understood, boss!" Quicksilver said. "Though God knows I'd disobey you good if it didn't mean consequences like that…" Quicksilver thought in his mind.

Anyway, while the rest of the Brotherhood waited in their boarding house, Quicksilver got going to the gym, and as soon as he was there, he kept himself hidden. "Okay…" he said in his mind. "I can tell they're already in there, so I need to act fast as soon as I make sure no one else is even OUTSIDE of that gym…" He looked around and saw the coast was clear, so he got himself running to the nearest door of the gym. He then swiftly opened and closed it, and got to a place to hide. "As soon as they've all got their backs turned, I can strike…" he thought. "Sure, one of them might or might not see me, but they'll be too sick to tell anyone who did this, and in addition, even if it's found out by any X-Men, they'll be too busy trying to treat the illness while dealing with endless reprimands to reveal us. So it's just a matter of seconds…"

While the ones being targeted were hanging out in the gym, they were also chatting, with the exception of Rogue, who was far away from everyone else as usual. "Man, has this been one hell of a cool fall so far!" Spyke spoke. "I completely agree!" Nightcrawler replied. "I mean, we got some good grades, Wolfsbane here was helped with her fear from the least likely one to do it, and…" "Kurt, I'd appreciate you not bringing that up." Wolfsbane said. "That was one of the most petrifying days of my life, which followed one just like it." "Sorry…" Kurt said. "But in any event, it's not often things go this swell for us!" Sunspot stated. "Indeed, not." Magma put in. "It's very clear you two were right. There is a God." Boom-Boom said to Rhane and Kurt, knowing how religious the two were. "Har, har." Kurt and Rhane said to Boom-Boom snarkily.

"Say, Rogue! Don't you want to join with us?" asked Spyke. "Not right now, thanks." Rogue replied. "Ah really just need mah personal space for the time bein'. Maybe later…" But just then, they all had their backs turned to Quicksilver, so he knew it was now or never. Thus, he sped his way out from where he was and sprayed Sunspot, who was currently in human form, in the back. "Hey! What just soaked me?" Sunspot exclaimed as Quicksilver ran all around the gym to get out of sight and go for Magma next, but Sunspot then went, in front of his confused and surprised friends: "AHHHH-AAAHHH-AAAAAAHHHHHH-AAAAAH-CHOOOOO!" After sneezing, he fell onto his behind, and Quicksilver thought: "You're next, Magma!" as he ran up into the stands where she was sitting, also in human form, and sprayed her right in the face. "What the hell?" Magma shouted, but while Quicksilver ran down for where Rogue was, Magma was going: "AHHHH-AAAAAHHH-AAAAAAAHHHH-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and she fell over into the stands, crumpled in a heap.

While Quicksilver ran at Rogue, Wolfsbane saw him going for her and barked: "Rogue! Behind you!" "Whaaaaa?" Rogue asked, clearly confused, but no sooner did she turned around than did Quicksilver spray her with the Mutant Flu, and Rogue let out: "Who sprayed me, and what was…" while trying to see clearly again due to some of the liquid getting in her eyes, but she was then going: "AAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She fell hard onto her bottom after sneezing, and Wolfsbane, while Quicksilver stood still, was going: "YOU! FIRST YOU TERRORIZE ME WITH SNAKES, AND NOW THIS! I'M NOW GOING TO EAT YOU!" She turned into her full wolf form, but as she ran for him, Quicksilver spun around and smiled: "I don't think so, puppy princess! Especially since you're next!"

He proceeded to spray Wolfsbane with Mutant Flu, and after it found its mark, Rhane tried to shake it from her face, going: "What in the name of God…AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH--CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She flew backwards into a wall after this powerful sneeze, and Quicksilver then got running once more. "Okay, four down, three to go!" he thought to himself. He decided he'd do Boom-Boom next, with his second to last spray target being Spyke, and then Nightcrawler would follow. So he ran up to where Boom-Boom was, and as Boom-Boom was going: "Who could possibly be doing this, and why?" she turned to see him just long enough so that he sprayed her in the face, and took off for Spyke. Boom-Boom let out: "What did I just get…oh, no…AAAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She fell to her knees after sneezing.

As Quicksilver rounded to get to Spyke, both Spyke and Nightcrawler turned around. At that instant, Quicksilver thought: "My, looks like I get to nail two birds with one stone here!" As soon as both his targets let out in unison: "PEITRO!" Quicksilver sprayed them both at once and said: "That's my name! Don't wear it out! Thanks for saving me the trouble of having to do you separately!" He had done his job, and quickly got going, but as Nightcrawler and Spyke both let out: "AAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH--AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at once, who'd show up outside of the gym, meaning to just pay a quick visit to it for some reason, but Samuel Guthrie AKA Cannonball! While Kurt and Evan fell down, Quicksilver turned to see Sam and exclaimed: "Huh? Guthrie?" "Maximoff?" went Cannonball. "What's goin' on here?" "Wouldn't you like to know, and you're about to!" Quicksilver replied.

As it turned out, there was just enough Mutant Flu left in his soft pack for one last victim. While thinking: "Damn good thing I still have a little of this left!" he ran up to where Cannonball was and sprayed him, making it so Cannonball fell down and went: "What in God's name did you just…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Okay, I'm all out with the exception of what needs to be eliminated by Wanda when I get back!" Quicksilver thought. "Mission more or less accomplished, so time to make myself scarce!" With that, he ran off and went directly for the boarding house, with the eight ill, coughing and sneezing X-Men students writhing on the very hard ground of this gym.

Soon enough, though, due to his senses having picked up a problem of some kind when he was going by for an outdoor stroll, Wolverine quickly saw what was going on and signaled the X-Mansion, including Professor X. So Jean Grey, Cyclops, Beast and Storm got sent by Professor X to meet with Wolverine, and once they went into the gym, Jean asked: "Uh, guys? What happened here? Why do you seem so sick?" Rogue wheezed: "We got…sprayed…" She sneezed and went on: "…by someone…couldn't see who…think it was Quicksilver, from the sound…of things…and we're coughin' an' sneezin' like crazy all o' a sudden…" "We think we are…very ill…" Sunspot choked out before sneezing once more. "It's like we have…the flu in some manner…ACCCCCHHHOOOO!" Magma squeezed out. "My God! We've got to get you back to the mansion and put you to bed this instant!" Cyclops exclaimed in shock.

"That we do, and I will get us there!" Storm stated. She used her weather powers to make a warm but strong wind, both to give warmth to the sick students and to bring them to the X-Mansion. As soon as they got there, Jean used her telekenesis to open the doors and Wolverine said: "If it is Quicksilver who done this, the Brotherhood is clearly up ta somethin'. An' it ain't good, I can tell ya that." "Wouldn't be surprised if it was, really. It's been some time since they pulled anything on us, with the exception of the snake attacking Wolfsbane bullshit." Cyclops commented. "Our main priority right now, however, is to see to it these eight are taken good care of!" Jean reminded. "And they will be." Professor X said as he showed up and used his powers of telekenesis to make the sick mutant teenagers be brought up to bed, doors opening, covers coming off and going back on and everything. Once they were in bed, and once the ones who got them back to the mansion entered, he used his telekenesis to close the doors.

"Smooth use of your powers, Chuck," Wolverine said, "but why did you do it like that? We had it under control." Professor X replied: "Yes, but my telepathy came to see this is a brand new disease called the Mutant Flu. It affects only mutants, and although it is not fatal, it takes months to get over. The only reason you have not caught it is because Storm's wind prevented any physical contact from our poor, unfortunate students. It is very, very contagious indeed. And my telepathy also showed me it was, in fact, Quicksilver who did this. He and the Brotherhood made this flu, and deliberately infected the ones I just put to bed with it, in an attempt to make it seem as if our standards of helping children in this school were ineffective, so things would shift in the favor of the Brotherhood."

"WHAT?" everyone else present exclaimed. Wolverine popped his claws and growled: "Why, those no good, lowdown little lowlife pieces of scum…wait'll I get my claws on them…" "That's only if I don't blast them to kingdom come first…" Cyclops snarled. "Calm down, boys. However disastrous things may turn out for us, and however despicable a thing to do this was, right now our main priority is to care for the ones who are now ill." Jean reminded. "So we must do it, any which way we can." Storm spoke. "Even as I find it reprehensible, even for ones such as the Brotherhood, as much as anyone else does." "And here is how it will be done." Professor X stated. "I will let the other students know what has just happened, along with Wolverine. The rest of you shall treat the ill ones, though carefully, since I do not want you catching the mutant flu yourselves. After word has been spread, I will meet up with the rest of you, and we will deal with what criticism or questioning may or may not be coming our way."

So everyone got to work, and as for Rogue, Wolfsbane, Nightcrawler, Spyke, Magma, Boom-Boom, Cannonball and Sunspot? They had quite a bit of hardship ahead of them thanks to how this was a whole new flu, or whole new illness, for that matter, and it was really getting to them badly. Back in the boarding house, Quicksilver showed up, and then Avalanche said to him immediately: "Hello, Pietro. Is it done?" "You bet!" Quicksilver smiled. "Mission completed! As a bonus, Cannonball showed up just as I'd finished with all of them, so I sprayed him, too! Now it's more in our favor than ever!" "Awesome!" Toad smiled. "Hell yeah!" Blob shouted. "So it was a success, was it?" asked Scarlet Witch. "Good to know, though I now need to rid that gun and pack of the evidence we were behind this." She used her powers to get rid of what little was left of the mutant flu. "There." she said.

"Nice job, sis!" Quicksilver said. "And the Mutant Flu may be gone for good now, but we made it count and won't need it again, so it doesn't matter!" Avalanche said. "Especially since we now have eliminated our chances of catching it ourselves!" Toad pointed out. "Well put, Toad!" Blob spoke. "Anyone wanna celebrate with pizza and soda?" "Everything's food to you, isn't it, blubber belly?" asked Quicksilver. He also thought in his mind: "Of course, I did get spotted once or twice, but I doubt it'll make any difference, even if Professor X finds out, considering all the X-Men have to deal with and will have to deal with, so I'll just keep it a secret. No one needs to know, and it'll work out fine just the same." The Brotherhood rejoiced and looked forward to watching the news later today when, supposedly, they'd learn things were to be far more in their favor from now on.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like this first chapter? Please rate and review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, the second and final chapter of this two-parter! Where we last left off, the Brotherhood was in full crowing mode, and the eight infected X-Men students were so very badly under the weather due to the Mutant Flu! This can't end well…OR CAN'T IT? Can these students recover and see to it that the Brotherhood pays for their deed and does not go unpunished? Can the X-Men still maintain their reputation as being good with the school that they currently have? Let's find out in this next one of these chapters which is also the concluding one!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to X-Men: Evolution.

X-Men Evo-Flu-Tion

Chapter 2-Sick Retribution

Going to the X-Mansion, we see that each and every one of the eight students who had been doused with the Mutant Flu were suffering very badly from its nasty effects. Each one, in his or her own room, was sneezing hideously and coughing repeatedly. Not to mention sneezing repeatedly and coughing hideously. They couldn't move at all and they felt worse than they'd ever felt in their lives. Their entire bodies felt like dumpsters filled with sewage. Worse, they were unable to speak due to how ill they were, so they could not say anything to help matters.

Down in his laboratory, Beast was trying to make a cure for the mutant flu, or at least a counter-virus. Either way, he was having a lot of difficulty. "Hank?" asked Wolverine as he got into the lab. "How's the treatment coming?" "Not so well, I'm afraid." Beast replied. "I'm doing all I can, but this is a newly created flu we're talking about, so it's very hard to know what to mix with which to make any kind of effective combatant for such a virus." "Well, I hope you're able to progress real soon, bub, 'cause the sick ones are getting worse by the minute!" Logan put in. "Dear God…" Beast exclaimed. He then doubled his efforts, while Wolverine got going. As the other students and teachers, as well as Principal Kelly, had been told about this, all but Kelly were doing what they could to help, while Kelly was becoming very judgmental about the X-Men.

Shadowcat, who had been phasing about the place trying to get medicines she thought would work, also attempted to make food, but she was nicely told not to by Professor X, who hid the fact he knew her cooking was horrendous and would only worsen the ones they meant to give treatment to. "But what if none of these liquid or pill medicines work?" asked Kitty. "Then we'll just have to hope Beast can come up with a better substitute." Professor X replied. "Especially in light of how their conditions appear to be worsening." "My God, how could even the goddamned Brotherhood do this?" asked Shadowcat. "And to think I was in love with Lance and vice versa!" "Now is not the time for that. We must focus on the most immediate of things." Professor X said. "You're right, sorry." Shadowcat told him.

The non-sick New Mutants had been looking everywhere for anything that could possibly help. Liquids, hot soup, anything. But even with Iceman going from place to place via his freeze powers and Multiple having copies of himself looking all about, it was hard for them to get anything, especially since, being young like they were, they were utterly unfamiliar with this new Mutant Flu. "My God," snarled Multiple, "the Brotherhood has pulled some rotten stunts before, but this takes the cake." "I couldn't agree more, Jamie." Iceman stated. "And the worst part is, all my cold powers, which are usually real effective beyond measure, wouldn't help matters for our friends at all! In fact, they'd only make it worse!" "Thank you for the update, Captain Obvious." Jubilee remarked. "Now if it isn't too much trouble, let's focus less on chit-chat and more on helping our sick friends!" Beserker then snapped: "As if anything we'll do is going to make a fucking difference! There's no treatment for this new flu, and we would be lucky to put together any kind of aid or relief to help ONE of the infected, let alone EIGHT of them! Goddamn that Brotherhood, I'm gonna fucking FRY them when I next see their sorry, scumbag asses!"

The likes of Havok, Angel and X-23, who were visiting at this time, were trying to contact Gambit and Colossus, who were once their enemies, but now their friends. They felt maybe they'd had a way to deal with it, so once the two were contacted, Angel quickly told them what happened and every single detail was filled in. Once they learned, Colossus said: "Hmmm. I admit this is a very tight spot indeed, comrades." "Even Gambit never had t' face nothin' like this, Mon A Mis!" Gambit admitted. "But is there, by any chance, anything either of you can do or suggest?" asked Havok. "I mean, come on, eight of our fellow students are sick as can be and the fate of this school's good reputation hangs in the damn balance!" X-23 spoke. "Well, there is ONE thing we can suggest, though it is a shaky, questionable plan, but I suppose your best hope right now, yes?" Colossus told them from the computer he and Gambit were talking to the three from and vice versa. "Anything! What is it?" asked Angel.

Gambit then said: "Try t' combine every cure for different kinds o' flu, one o' each, mind y'all, an' mix it together inta one. Then have it heated up nice an' hot, and make sure t' give an eighth of it to every single one o' the ones who got this flu. It may not cure 'em, but it could well make 'em well enough ta be able t' move, talk an' so on!" "Thank you for the advice and help!" X-23 said. "Of course." Colossus replied. "But we must go now. Best of luck on helping your friends, comrades." "Gambit and Colossus out!" Gambit put in. So the three took off and told the Professor what was needed, and Professor X used his mental powers to let Beast know what he should create. Beast understood fully and immediately got to work.

In the meantime, at the Brotherhood house, Toad's super soaker and pack had been put away exactly where it was meant to have been put away, and the Brotherhood was celebrating. "I can hear Principal Kelly's voice already, man!" Blob laughed. "Yeah, and it'll all be against the X-Dorks and pro-us!" Toad shouted. "Wouldn't Mystique just love to see us now?" asked Lance as he shook the place gently with his powers to add a rhythm. "And Magneto, too, for that damn matter?" added Quicksilver. "One question…" Scarlet Witch asked. "Yeah?" the other four said to her in unison. Wanda then asked: "What time do we need to see the ones who'll be reporting and judging the X-Men? I mean, if we're going to win their favor, we're going to have to be all around convincing that this wasn't our fault and we're the only ones suited to be here!" "Oh, and that is exactly why we're going to, at 11 PM tonight, go to them outside of the school!" Lance put in. "See, we tell them all we feel and know, and manipulate it so it'll sound like we're all the best! Then we confirm their suspicions, feelings and speculations, and it's easy street for us and hell on Earth for the X-Men at this school from there!" "And, since the non-sick X-Men will be too damn exhausted from trying to help their sickly and handle the criticism to interfere, not a damn thing will be capable of being done to stop us!" Quicksilver grinned.

"I see. I suppose that's as good a plan as any." said Wanda. "In the meantime, though, let's par-TY!" Blob shouted as he grabbed a whole six-pack of soda and drank down all six bottles in the course of twelve seconds. "So cool there's nothing to link us to the crime!" Toad went out. "That helps a lot!" "No shit, Sherlock!" barked Quicksilver. "Now shut the fuck up and just get down, man!" Obviously, he was doing all he could to make it impossible to think he'd been spotted or was keeping a secret. Back in the X-Mansion, Shadowcat was saying to Storm: "Why did this have to happen? It's bad enough our friends are so under the weather, but that's before you throw on how many people will be coming to see us and report all this! Especially with how Principal Kelly will call every reporter he can think of, having found this out?" "I'm well aware of how critical this is," Storm spoke, "but Beast is getting the closest thing to any kind of cure there can be concocted." "I just hope it isn't for nothing." Kitty stated.

Kelly had, it turned out, called many reporters, indeed, and he'd told what had happened. They were on their way to the X-Mansion now, and ready to chew out everyone who wasn't sick about improperly caring for their students and neglecting keeping the school healthy. So disaster was just waiting to happen. Soon enough, Beast completed the medicine which Colossus and Gambit had suggested, and told this to Professor X, who in turn let it be known to everyone, be it the sick ones, or the ones who were trying to help but unable to. He walked upstairs while using eight different vials, which he poured an eighth of the new medicine into each of. Then he went into each room and quickly left the vial next to the bed of the sick student and left the room fast so he wouldn't catch the flu himself.

Jean then used her telepathy to make the eight students know what had happened and what was next to them, and they managed to muster just enough energy to grab the vial with their medicine in it and drink it out. After a few moments, they had gotten back the ability to stand, move, talk and, to some extent, fight. Sitting up in bed and thanking Beast and the others for their help and/or attempted help once the lot of them came to their rooms, but at a safe distance, they were then informed about the reporters Principal Kelly had called, who were currently on their way. This shocked them, and Jean then said: "And, according to my telepathy, the Brotherhood means to meet them at 11 PM tonight, which is in an hour and a half, outside of this mansion. They mean to tell them all kinds of lies and cover up what they did so things will be in their favor from this night on after the rest of us are questioned about how we do things here!"

"What?" Nightcrawler exclaimed. "Those good for nothing sneaks!" Spyke yelled. "So first they get us sick, and now we find out they were doing it both for that purpose and to make it look like this school can't care for its students properly so we X-Men would have problems from now till forever, and they'd have it easy as the only ones suited to be here, supposedly!" "Man, I will not stand for this!" barked Wolfsbane. "Neither will I!" put in Magma. "We're gonna go and make a difference, now that we're feeling a good deal better!" Sunspot stated. "We're gonna go and fry them!" "Not to mention force it out of them that this was their idea all along, right in front of the reporters they no doubt mean to lie to!" added Cannonball. "Ah look forward ta the way we throw their crap right back in their faces, y'all!" Rogue shouted. "Right after we blow them to hell!" Boom-Boom spat.

"Whoa, guys, cool off and calm down!" Iceman exclaimed. "You may be better than you were, but you're far from being well again!" Shadowcat added. "This has been shown as a flu that will take months to get over!" Jean put in. "And until you've recovered, you're very, very contagious and need your rest anyway, medicine or no medicine!" Cyclops spoke. "But we just can't let ourselves be the reason this school takes a fall for the worse!" Rogue yelled. "And right now, we're angry enough so this flu's got nothing on us as long as our medicine keeps it in check and makes it so we can still fight!" Nightcrawler added in. "If even I can say that, you know it's gotta be true!" "So we're going to make the best of this and hand their asses to them, in the process making sure we're the ones who get off easy and they're the ones who get the hardship from here on in! And we'll get apologies instead of criticism, while they get plenty of criticism!" Wolfsbane growled. All of them got out of bed and took off, and though Professor X tried to call them back, Wolverine said: "Chuck, the mood they're in right now, I think it's best we just let them go and do this. It's the only way out of this mess."

Professor X sighed and said: "I suppose you are right. Though I will still, along with Jean, keep my telepathy on alert just in case things take an even greater turn for the worse." All of everyone present, Wolverine and Jean included, nodded and watched as the eight mutants who had the Mutant Flu, but now could still function despite that, ran out the doors of the X-Mansion to look for the area outside where the Brotherhood would be waiting for the reporters. Back at the Brotherhood boarding house, the Brotherhood realized it was time to go and wait for when the reporters would come along, especially since Wanda picked up, with her powers, they had just arrived and were coming in to talk with Professor X, Wolverine, Storm and Beast. So Lance told them: "Okay, that's our cue! Let's go outside of the X-Mansion, find a place where we will not be seen and listen as the reporters chew the X-Teachers out! After that, they come along, we say hello and tell them everything to make Bayville High a permanent Brotherhood paradise!"

So they ran out the doors of their boarding house, and by the time they got to the proper place where they could watch and listen but not be seen in the dark, it was five minutes away from 11 PM. It took them that long to find a proper spot, given Blob's massive size and Toad's nasty stench. By then, they were able to hear the last critical words said to the teachers, and Toad said: "I think it sucks that we missed most of the X-Teachers being chewed out, but at least we made it in time to fill in the reporters." "True, that." Quicksilver spoke. "We must make sure to keep in mind who it was who did the main job of this whole ordeal once things get to be in our favor." "I assure you, we will. But right now, let's just delve in the fact it's all so close now we can taste it. Finally, those X-Freaks will be out of our hair…" Avalanche began. But then they all heard the voice of Rogue say: "The only thing y'all are gonna be…ACHOOO…tastin' tonight is our…ACHOOO…vengeance an' the dirt o' the ground y'all stand on, old comrades!" "HUH?" all of the Brotherhood let out in unison as they turned to see the six students who Quicksilver had sprayed with the Mutant Flu.

"Holy crap! It can't be…" Blob gasped. "YOU?" Scarlet Witch shouted out. "Yeah, US!" snapped Spyke. "Bet you thought you'd have no…ACHOOOOOOO…problem telling the…ACHOOO…reporters the lies you planned to fill them in on once they came along here! But we're gonna…ACHOOOO…be the ones…ACHOOO…filling them in!" "Right after we do…ACHOO…away with you, that is!" Magma added. Cannonball stated: "It took us a damn long time to find y'all, Ah admit, since we had ta keep…ACHOOO…lookin' in area after area outside of the damn mansion, but at least we managed ta…ACHOOO…catch up just in time ta put a stop ta yer…ACHOOO…evil plan!" "You…ACHOO…know what…ACHOOO…time it is, you…ACHOOO…douchebag dickheads?" asked Sunspot. "IT'S…ACHOOOO…PAYBACK TIME!" Nightcrawler shouted. Then the eight of them attacked the Brotherhood. Nightcrawler leapt forward over the tongue of Toad, who tried to nail him with it, and did a big summersault before grabbing a hold of Toad, going: "ACHOOOOOO!", sneezing on him as a result and at last tossing him into a tree, making him crash dead on into it.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Toad screamed as he flew, and once he crashed into the tree, he was knocked unconscious and the first one outta the fight. Scarlet Witch was next, and although she got her powers going, she didn't get a chance to use them. At the same time that Cannonball flew around her and plowed into her from behind, Boom-Boom threw her trademark exploding spheres at Wanda's feet and Magma blasted her in the midriff with fireballs. Wanda was downed in seconds, and, after Magma went: "ACHOOOO!", in the process sneezing onto her, Wanda's powers screwed up as a result of the bad triple whammy she took in a way that didn't kill her, but definitely knocked her out. Meanwhile, Spyke was dealing with Quicksilver. "Think you can spray us with that shit and get by with it, speedy? Not even being as fast as you are!" Spyke snapped. "Oh, really? We'll see how sound such a statement as that turns out to be when I give your ass a sound thrashing!" Quicksilver put forth in a comeback.

He ran at Spyke, but Spyke was ready for this, and he made his entire body develop wood armor and wood spikes all over it. He tried to punch him rapidly, but he only succeeded in badly cutting his hands and almost breaking them. "OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! EEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Quicksilver howled in pain as he came to a sudden and abrupt stop. "And if you think that's painful, wait'll you see what comes next!" said Spyke. He went: "ACHOOOOOO!", sneezing on Quicksilver, and for Peitro, things went from bad to worse. Sunspot turned to his fiery form and blasted Quicksilver with flames. Said flames he saw to it did not burn the speedy jerk, but they did have enough heat and impact to knock him out. A fact made clear by how he manipulated those flames and how Quicksilver fell over, out cold, on his back. Sunspot flew down next to Spyke, changed back to human form along with Evan, and the two clapped fists, Sunspot going: "All right!" "Way to go, Sunspot!" Spyke responded.

But now Avalanche was really fucking mad, and showed it by saying: "Okay, this crap has gone on way more than long enough! You fall now, and your attempt to ruin our plans gets tossed into the toilet and flushed!" He used his powers to shake the ground, causing Spyke and Sunspot to go off balance, but Rogue ran up behind Lance and shouted: "Oh, no ya don't, quake boy!" As he turned around, she pulled off one of her gloves and put her bare palm over his face, causing his energy and consciousness to be drained from him. Avalanche fell to the ground in a comatose heap, but not before Rogue went: "ACHOOOO!" and sneezed into his face. What's more, Rogue got his earth controlling powers in the process. "Thanks, Rogue!" Spyke and Sunspot said in unison as she made the ground go straight again. "Don't mention it. Now it's time ta put these terrain powers ta much more proper use!" Rogue replied. Here's what she meant, by the way.

Blob, the last member of the Brotherhood still standing, was being confronted by none other than Wolfsbane, and though she had changed to her full wolf form, she was waiting for the right time and area to attack, while Blob was looking for an opening to squash her. Just as she said to him: "It's over, Dukes! We're pulling your plug and revealing your little scheme! You'll never make this school your place to own, nor will you cause us a permanent bad reputation!" and Blob spat back: "I beg to differ, furface! You know why? 'Cause it's not over till the fat man gets the flea ridden mutt bitch squashed!" Rogue suddenly shook the ground underneath Blob's feet, causing him to go way off balance. Blob went: "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA--WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!"

Rogue yelled out: "Rhane! Now's the time ta strike! Pounce an' give him what for!" A reply from Wolfsbane consisted of: "Gladly! Thanks for the helping hand!" as she leapt onto the Blob and scratched, bit and licked him. She also said: "AAAAACCCHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" as she sneezed in his face, which was the area of him she had just licked. "Hey, gross! What the hell, you sick-ass bitch?" Blob exclaimed as Wolfsbane leapt off of him and ran towards Rogue, who did one last shaking of the ground under Blob's feet before stopping, so he would fall over on his fat ass and pass out, which he did. The fight was over, and these X-Students had won all too handily. "YES!" they all shouted. "We fuckin' did it, y'all!" Rogue yelled.

"We sure did, and the best part is we managed to make plenty of physical contact with the Brotherhood, so God knows how badly we've spread our Mutant Flu to them!" pointed out Spyke. "Yeah! Hadn't thought of that!" Magma mentioned. "Ironic the very flu they dosed us up with they now get some of!" "A nice taste of their own medicine, if you ask me." Nightcrawler said. "Wait!" Wolfsbane shouted. "I smell those reporters! They must be coming here!" "Oh, of course!" Cannonball exclaimed. "It must be 11 PM now!" "Good thing they're not mutants, then, 'cause we've got a whole world of explaining to do!" Sunspot stated. "And good thing we're in the very spot they decided to leave the mansion towards!" spoke Boom-Boom. "Otherwise, this will get very awkward!"

So when the reporters came along and saw the eight of them, one said: "Hey, I recognize the eight of you! Aren't you the ones who got infected with the Mutant Flu?" "Yeah, we are." a reply from Nightcrawler consisted of. "Then what the hell are you doing out of bed, and here, of all places?" another reporter asked. Everyone took turns in telling them the truth of what had happened, and by the time they were done, the lead reporter said: "My God, it appears that your principal was wrong and so were we! We certainly hope you gave those rotten Brotherhood guys their just desserts!" "Oh, we…ACHOOOOOOO…did, believe me." Rogue said. "In fact, they're right…ACHOOO…over there." said Cannonball, pointin' to them. The reporters saw the out cold Brotherhood, and Wolfsbane said: "We also managed to…ACHOOOO…pass the flu we've got onto them, since they're mutants like we are, so I'd say we thoroughly made them pay." "I'd say so, too." another reporter said. "But now, you've all got to get yourselves to bed again, and we've got to tell the truth to Kelly and apologize to your teachers." Suddenly, the eight X-Students began sneezing, coughing and wheezing like mad once more, the effects of their medicine clearly started to wane. They knew this was the ideal time to oblige the reporters. "Can do. We're suddenly…ACHOOO…tired again, anyway, not to…ACHOOOO…mention starting to…ACHOO…feel the Mutant Flu come back to bite us." Nightcrawler said. "Come on, guys. I'll teleport us all so it gets us back home." So he did exactly that, and everyone got back to their respective rooms and went to bed, while the reporters went back to the school do make good on their plans and words.

Meanwhile, Wanda regained consciousness faster than the rest of the Brotherhood, but was just barely conscious. She remembered what happened, and quickly used her powers to get herself and everyone who was a member of the Brotherhood teleported back to the boarding house. Soon enough, Kelly was told the truth and he, like the reporters, apologized to all of the teachers who had been criticized and misjudged. Kelly did ask Professor X: "By the way, Mr. Xavier, how do you intend to punish the Brotherhood for what they've done?" "I actually don't think that will be necessary." Professor X replied. "What? Why?" asked a reporter. "Because, according to my telepathy, the fight they had with my sick students has given them a taste of their own medicine, and I do believe what they are bound to go through for the next matter of months is punishment enough."

And sure enough, back at the Brotherhood boarding house, everyone was in bed and as ill as the X-Students had been with the Mutant Flu prior to getting that medicine mixture. All of the Brotherhood members were sneezing and coughing badly, but Toad more than the others. Lance furiously said: "I swear to God, Toad…ACHOOOOOO…if you…ACHOOOOOO…do that one more time, I'm gonna bring this entire fucking room down on your head!" But Toad could not stop himself from sneezing one more time, and he let out: "AAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!" "OKAY, THAT TEARS IT!" Avalanche exploded, and he used what little strength he had to make his powers shake the ground, though all he succeeded in doing was overturning Toad's bed before he passed out from the effort. "Hey, can someone…ACHOOOOO…help me here?" asked Toad. "I'm kinda…ACHOOOO…trapped under here!" "Wish I could, but I'm too sick and weak to even move…" Blob moaned out weakly. "Ditto…" Quicksilver groaned out loud. "Avalanche, this was your…ACHOOOO…worst idea ever…ACHOOOOOO!" Scarlet Witch spat. "Oh, shut the…ACHOOOOO…fuck up, will you, Wanda?" Lance shot back.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please give ratings and reviews, fellow writers and readers!


End file.
